Eddie Riggs
thumb "Un buen Roadie sabe que su trabajo es hacer ver a alguien bien, mantenerlo a salvo, ayudar a alguien mas a hacer lo que vinieron a hacer. Un buen Roadie se mantiene fuera de las luces. Si esta haciendo bien su trabajo, ni siquiera sabes que esta ahí. De vez en cuando se subirá a la tarima a arreglar algun problema, a poner todo en su lugar, pero apenas te des cuenta que el estuvo ahí o que hizo, se habrá ido" '"Eddie" Riggs (Riggs de Riggnarok) '''Es el potagonista de el juego Brutal Legend. Siendo inicialmente Roadie de una banda de Metal moderno ( Que es una parodia o sátira a las bandas de hoy en dia y su sonido descaradamente comercializado) Eddie es el lider de la Faccion Iron Heade y el Avatar que el jugador adopta jugando como esa faccion en Multiplayer y en modo Un Jugador. Tiene dos armas: La Separadora, un hacha de combate; y Clementine, su guitarra Historia From humble Beginnings Eddie Riggs es el mas grande Roadie trabajando para la peor banda de Heavy Metal de todos los tiempos, "The Kabbage Boy" Eddie es un metalero " Old school" que sueña sobre esos cuando el Heavy Metal era puro. En medio de uno de sus conciertos, un socio Roadie nota a un miembro de la banda bailando en un lugar de elevada altura, Eddie se las ingenia para salvarlo y pasar desapercibido al mismo tiempo, antes de regresar a las sombras del Backstage. Sin embargo, parte de la estructura colapsa y Eddie muere aplastado, unas gotas de su sangre se derraman sobre la hebilla de su correa, que parece ser un amuleto que despierta el espíritu de Ormagoden, La Eterna Bestia de Fuego, esta mata a todos los miembros de la banda, a excepcion del bajista, a quien se le perdona la vida porque este respeta a Eddie ( y por el hecho de haber escapado antes de que el concierto se quemara en un anillo de fuego, lo que hubiera evitado que escapara) y teletransporta a Eddie al pasado a La era del metal- Un mundo mitologico inspirado en albums de Heavy Metal y sus letras mas famosas Eddie se despierta para encontrarse atrapado dentro del Templo de Ormagoden, Habitado por seguidores encapuchados del Emperador Doviculus, El rey demonio del Nuevo Mundo. Con el objetivo de escapar, Eddie toma la Separadora y mata a tres de los seguidores, despues coge a Clementine ( Una guitarra Flying V ) y electrocuta al resto de seguidores. Minutos despues escapa y en esas, un encapuchado se revela como una mujer llamada Ophelia, quien tambien tiene una separadora. Los dos deciden trabajar juntos hasta encontrar una salida. Justo cuando estan a punto de dejar el templo, un millar de seguidores los encaran, listos para defender el templo. Eddie no parece saber que hacer cuando ve una tablatura luminosa en una de las paredes y comienza a sacar lo que vendria siendo un solo de guitarra que brinda un automovil llamado Deuce AKA El "Druid plow". El duo se sube al auto y hacen su camino por el sendero de seguidores, avanzando hacia el templo. Durante el camino Ophelia le explica a Eddie que el mundo en el que esta, esta habitado por Demonios que quieren gobernarlo, pero que ella tiene un grupo de humanos que luchan contra ellos con la esperanza de que vuelva a haber paz. Llegan pronto al Pozo De Alimentacion, el hogar de una lamprea gigante parecida a un gusano. Eddie lucha contra el monstruo mientras Ophelia abre la puerta. Después de la batalla, las palabras insinuantes de Eddie vuelven a sus oídos y le pregunta que es el besuqueo francés, Eddie nervioso procede a responderle, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la lamprea vuelve a atacar con sus ultimas fuerzas la puerta principal, después de la destrucción de la puerta, Eddie y Ophelia se suben al Deuce y utilizan las puertas como rampa para escapar del templo. You say you want a Revolution? Ophelia y el pronto encuentran el escondite de la rebelión where Eddie conoce a Lars, el lider de la rebelión, y a Lita Halford ( Homenaje a Lita Ford y Rob Halford) una valiente guerrera y hermana de Lars. Eddie les cuenta su historia como el llegó a parar a este mundo por la hebilla de su correa. entonces Lita, Lars y Ophelia le explican a Eddie que la Hebilla es realmente carne de acero de el Ormagoden. La razon por la que Ormagoden envio a Eddie a este mundo es un misterio, no se sabe si para destruirlo o liberarlo, la vuelta es desconocida. Como Eddie no supone una amenaza, Lars lo invita a formar parte de la rebelión, Eddie acepta sin pensarlo dos veces. La rebelión aun tenia muy poco ejercito, asi que Eddie y Lars se disponen a fortificarlo. Lars le cuenta a Eddie sobre los Headbangers, un grupo de hombres fuertes y cabezaduras que son esclavos de el segundo al mando de Doviculus, General Lionwhyte. Eddie se aventura dentro de las minas y enseña un poco de arte metalero a los Headbangers, que estan impresionados e inspirados por el. Eddie les pregunta si quieren unirse a la rebelión; Sin enbargo, Eddie descubre que Lionwhyte tiene sus propios seguidores, que aman su cabello y buscan algo mas que su libertad. los seguidores de Lionwhyte intentan convencer al resto de Headbangers que trabajar para su lucido general renta, pero los headbangers hicieron caso omiso y se unieron a la rebelión para liberar a los otros headbangers y derrotar a Lionwhyte de una vez por todas. Eddie le enseña a los Headbangers a seguir sus ordenes y juntos liberan a todos los otros esclavos, matando a la seguridad de las minas en el proceso. En el Aftermath, Eddie elige un nombre para la faccion: Ironheade ( dicho con una E al final para hacer ver que ellos iban en serio) debido a las fuertes craneos de El Maestro Muerte Eddie regresa Bladehenge con " un ejercito de reyes", solo para ver a Ophelia mortalmente herida despues de liberar a la mujer de el palacio de Lionwhyte, preocupado por el destino que abraza a su amiga, Lars lleva a Ophelia al Kill Master, un poderoso mago que usa sus habilidades en el bajo para sanar heridas y enfermedades. Eddie y Lita siguen a Lars a la cueva del Kill master, done Ophelia sera curada; Sin embargo, las cuerdas del bajo del Kill Master no son lo suficientemente gruesas. El Kill Master necesita unas cuerdas de bajo mas nuevas y gruesas, Hiladas por la Araña Reina del Metal en su nido. Lars se ofrecio a ir, pero Lita lo detuvo, argumentando que no deberían salvar a Ophelia, mientras los hermanas discutian, Eddie fue hacia el nido de la araña en secreto para agarrar telarañas de su nido, Cuando termino, regresó a la cueva secreta del Kill Master y le brindó suficientes cuerdas para ayudar a su amiga. Ophelia fue salvada y, creyendo que fue Lars y quien la salvó le agradece a este en vez de a Eddie, dejando a Eddie despreciado para alistarse a ayudar al Kill Master y sus tropas, los Thunderhogs. Ophelia revela que ha estado liberando mujeres del templo de Lionwhyte para fortalecer su propio grupo de guerreras, las Razor Girls. Despues de armarlas con los colmillos altamente inflamables de el salvaje Razorfire Boar,(que fue lo que la hirió en primer lugar) Eddie, Ophelia y las chicas vuelven al escondite de la faccion Iron Heade, donde Eddie conoce a Magnus, un hombre de caracter emocionado con talento para la administración, que le sería útil a Lars cuando descrube acerca de un ataque en su encondite dirigido por el General Lionwhyte. Mientras se preparan para la batalla, Eddie siente un extraño dolor en su espalda. despues de que Ophelia no viera nada malo, Eddie decide ignorarlo, diciendo que tal vez se sentirà mejor despues de matar algunos hombres de Lionwhyte La Caida de Lionwhyte Después de la batalla, Eddie y la faccion Iron Heade se prepara para la otra batalla, liderada por Lars, hacia el castillo de Lionwhyte, para acabar su batalla con el traidor. Antes de la batalla, el dolor en la espalda que Eddie sentía volvió. Repentinamente, la piel de Eddie se tornó roja como la sangre, desplegó alas rojas de muercielago y sus ojos se encendieron en una luz amarilla que haría hasta el mas valiente guerrero temblar de miedo. observando su nueva forma demoníaca, Ophelia dedujo que las hojas de la Druida debieron haberlo envenenado con veneno demoníaco durante la cruzada de Eddie y Ophelia en el templo de Ormagoden, Eddie fue infectado por las Druidas sin siquiera saberlo. Eddie no iba a sucumbir a la transformación, en cambio, la uso a su favor, estando de alguna forma optimista acerca de los efectos de la transformación. Aunque las características de la transformación no eran del todo confiables, Eddie no se hizo con rodeos y llevó fácilmente a los Iron Heade a la victoria. Despues de la batalla, Eddie volvió a su estado normal, tal y como dijo que lo haría. Enojado por otra gran perdida, Lionwhyte despide a los Gorilas, dando a Ironheade unas tropas nuevas una variedad de unidad mucha mas extensa. Mientras se adentran en el traicionero paso montañoso hacia el Santuario del Pecado, conocido como la Grieta del Empalador, Ironheade encuentra a las personas que ayudaron a Ophelia a liberar a la mujer, los Pipas. Despues de brindarles amplificadores de The Screaming Wall, los sigilosos Roadies ayudaron a Iron Heade a adentrarse en la Hendidura del Impalador y dentro de la guarida de Lionwhyte, El Domo del Placer Durante el viaje, Eddie aprovecha para pasar mas tiempo con Ophelia, esta le cuenta un poco sobre su familia, quienes eran Bebedores de Lagrimas, sirvientes de el Mar de Lagrimas Negras, la historia de sus familiares es la razón porque la que algunos miembros de Iron Heade (en especial Lita) no confiaban en ella. Ella concluyó la historia diciendo que el portón del Mar de Lagrimas Negras estaba sellado por los Titanes. Despues, Eddie le pregunta si esta enamorada de Lars, antes de que Ophelia pudiera dar una respuesta directa, Eddie la besa, mostrando su devocion hacia ella. Como muestra de su confianza, Eddie le dió algo muy valioso para el, un collar que una vez perteneció a su madre Lionwhyte no estaba del todo satisfecho con la invasión, e invitó a Iron Heade a irse. Lars, reusandose, dijo que guiará a su gente a un futuro feliz, entonces el y Iron Heade encaran a Lionwhyte y sus tropas y acaban con ellos de una vez por todas (Continuará la edición de la historia) Características del personaje Eddie es proclamado "El mas grande Roadie de todos los tiempos" y se mantiene fiel a este status a lo largo del juego. Fue capaz de construir el Deuce con las partes esparcidas en El templo de Ormagoden y Después organizar y dirigir las tropas de Iron Heade Eddie es un guitarrista muy habilidoso, capaz de leer tablatura a la perfección y hacer shredding con clementine sorprendentemente bien. Puede usar la Separadora muy bien, a pesar de no haber usado un hacha de combate en su vida. Esto debe de ser algo innato, puesto que su padre era un guerrero y su madre era un demonio, quien también usaba el hacha de combate. Eddie tambien es muy fuerte. se le vió levantar los pesados artefactos del Druid Plow sin mayor esfuerzo. también se le ha visto cargando las torres de amp a los Roadies, quienes se equipaban para atacar la fortaleza de Lionwhyte Eddie puede ser inmaduro aveces, siendo siempre sarcástico y muy critico. Sin embargo, Eddie sabe cuando debe ir en serio, siendo un líder muy capaz y eficiente. También es consciente de que, siendo un Roadie su papel no es el de líder de un ejercito, un hecho probado en su encuentro con Lars. Eddie tambien es un buen tipo, amigable y un buen consejero, cuando la gente ( Lita, Kage y los Headbangers) tienen dudas sobre lo que pueden hacer, Eddie los anima y los ayuda a darse cuenta sobre lo poderosos que son. Eddie tambien tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia cuando alguien esta siendo atacado o discriminado, como cuando Doviculus mata a Lars y a Ophelia, Eddie no se detendrá hasta vengar a sus amigos Cuando Ophelia esta en medio, Eddie no puede hacer mas que sentirse fuertemente atraido por ella. Estaba un poco celoso cuando Ophelia reconoce a Lars en vez que a el, pero esto no impide que su relacion con sus amigos cambie. Incluso cuando Ophelia fue tomada por The Drowning Doom. Eddie aun la ama, y esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salvarla Frases Frases de Batalla " ''quiero un huracán de Heavy Metal!" -Cuando hace equipo con los Headbangers "Lo siento, eche a perder tu orden de Bateo!" -Eddie después de tocar el solo Rock Block "Intenta hacer tu propio show ahora, perdedor!" -Frase alternativa al solo Rock Block "El rock puede curar, pero aveces también lastima!" -Eddie despues de tocar el solo Fundecaras Frases de la historia "TE DIJE QUE NO TE SUBIERAS AHÍ, HIJO DE PUTA, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!" -Eddie al gritarle al guitarrista de Kabbage Boy por subirse arriba de la tarima "Un momento, oí que matar a monjas traía mala suerte, mejor me largo de aquí" -Eddie despues de la Batalla de Monjas en "Bienvenido a la Era del Metal" " Amigo, estos chicos son muy inflamables para estar empapados!" - Eddie usando la Bestia del Metal de Rima contra los Drowning Doom en "Regret`s infinite Mire" "Decapitacioooooon!!!" -Eddie al matar a Doviculus y la Lamprea Trivia * Se llama Eddie Riggs por la mascota de Iron Maiden Eddie the Head y Derek Riggs ( el creador de la mascota * En modo multiplayer el skin demoniaco de Eddie tiene, o un tono mas rojizo que en el modo campaña o un tono mas azul para combinar con las unidades de Iron Heade * Eddie esta doblado y modelado con base al actor y musico Jack Black. Su apariencia original era una version mas voluminosa del Frontman de Motorhead Lemmy Kilmister, siendo los unicos remanentes el paso al stage de Eddie y los cigarros * El libro favorito de Eddie es Call of the Wild Jack London * Eddie hizo una aparicion en el comercial promocional para Metalocalypse ( un tour promocional para el dethalbum II de Dethklok) como un roadie de Dethklok, en el cual salva a la banda de un Bouncer * En este mismo comercial se ve a Eddie tomando el hacha como zurdo, mientras que en el juego es diestro natural * Tim Schafer explica que tuvo la idea de usar un roadie como personaje principal en un videojuego cuando conocio a un Roadie de Megadeth, Tony. Tambien queria que fuera un personaje similar a los que interpreta Jack Black, quienes son generalmente amantes del Heavy Metal y en vez de recrear al propio Jack Black, rediseño a este para solo sea inspirado en el. Es posible que la idea de que la guitarra tenga poderes electricos venga de la cancion Painkiller Judas Priest, donde El Painkiller va hacia la humanidad quienes rezan por ayuda, y tira boltios de acero. Tambien la frase de la canción "Evil's going under deadly wheels" ( demonios yendo bajo mortíferas llantas) pudo haber sido una influencia para el Deuce, y su apodo "Druid Plow" * En otro paralelo a la carrera de Jack Black, Eddie lleva un diente de tiburón en su collar, que se dijo que pertenecia a su madre, y algunos fans creen que en realidad es uno de los dientes de Succoria. Si es así, es paralelo a la película Tenacious D "Pick of Destiny", donde el plectro titular es un diente extraído de Satanás que es responsable del éxito de las mayores bandas de metal, y Eddie es el mayor Roadie del mundo. Galería Eddie-riggs-heavy-metal-thunder-and-lightning brutal legend nosologeeks.jpg Eddie-riggs-1-.jpg Categoría:personajes